An oscillator circuit can be used for on-chip clock generation to generate a frequency-stable clock signal, which can then be divided and provided to other synchronous circuits that can provide an embedded function. A crystal oscillator circuit can be used to provide a high accuracy clock signal, but can require external pins and can be bulky and expensive. A smaller and less expensive RC relaxation oscillator can use a resistor and a capacitor to achieve a time constant to establish the clock frequency, but typically with less accuracy than a crystal oscillator.